


I Think The Window Washer Likes My Ass | Jackbum

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions Sistar, No Sex, Song fic, Touch My Body by Sistar, Window Sex, Window Washers, implied sex, kind of, sistar aren't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr:
“I’ve got my music on full blast and I’m dancing in nothing but my underwear blissfully unaware of the world around me and you’re the poor person who’s trying to clean my windows as fast as possible to save me from a lifetime of embarrassment” AU.
Jackson is the dancerJaebum is the window washer
ENJOY!





	

“I’ve got my music on full blast and I’m dancing in nothing but my underwear blissfully unaware of the world around me and you’re the poor person who’s trying to clean my windows as fast as possible to save me from a lifetime of embarrassment” AU.

Person A: Jackson  
Person B: Jaebum

Jackson POV

I continue to sway my hips, ignoring the underwear falling off my hips, slowly, centimeter by centimeter. I have no clue why I like this song. Maybe it's the beat or the way they sing "Touch My Body" in that perfect way. I usually don't like dancing to girl group songs, but this is one that makes me happy. I've met Sistar in person. To think of them walking in on me at any moment makes me turn red from embarrassment. 

I even do that odd little wiggle dance that they do in unison in their MV. I can't believe I can do it perfectly. I sing along to the song with my back to the window, wearing nothing but my underwear. It's a Sunday and I'm not forced to go to church. It's a perfect day with warm sunshine even though it's September. It makes me smile even harder.

I happen to turn around during my dancing and I drop to the floor in shock. I shuffle back, mortified. There's this very gorgeous man cleaning my window right now on one of those lift things with rope to hold it suspended in air. My eyes widen when I notice the man's cheeks and the tips of ears are redder than my cheeks. I smile, shyly, when his eyes meet mine.

He jumps in surprise. "NO!" I scream out when I realize he could fall off of the lift thing easily with one wrong move. I watch as he regains his footing, shyly. I run towards the window. I open it and pull him into my bedroom. I embrace him in fear. He's trembling in fear and I feel as scared for him as he feels for himself right now.

"Are you okay?" My words sound muffled. My mouth is pressed into the crook of his neck. I don't know why he shudders, all I know is that he's still trembling. With a deep sigh, he seems to regain his composure.

"I-I think I'm okay now. That was so scary." He clutches onto my sides. He rests his forehead against my shoulder. He stops shaking however. I sigh, relieved.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

...

Oh. My. God.

"I'm so sorry!" I jump back, flustered. He chuckles as I run to grab a hoodie off of my bed. I pull it on like I'm being timed. He laughs harder when I trip over nothing and I land partially on him. I can feel his muscles through his sweater. His hands are under my armpits, holding my body up. I pull away, carefully. I huff a bit when he doesn't stop laughing. When he finally does, I roll my eyes. Then I realize I don't even know who he is and he's in my bedroom.

"What's your name?" He widens his eyes and I think even he forgot to ask. 

"Im Jaebum." He pauses for a moment. His eyes start from my toes and end at my blond hair. He finally meets my eyes before opening his mouth again.

"What's yours, sexy?" The innocent lilt of his tone makes me choke on air. He waits until I regain my composure before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Wang Jiaer."

"Chinese?"

"Yeah. Hong Kong." He must be wondering what a Chinese native is doing in Seoul, South Korea but he doesn't ask.

"What do you go by, Jiaer?" The way he purrs out my name makes my shiver. Something about him drives me to crowd into his space again. I place my mouth against the soft shell of his left ear.

"Jackson. Jackson Wang."

As soon as I pull away, his hand touches his ear with the lightest touch. He looks at me with his mouth opened slightly. It's open enough for me to see his pink tongue.

"Well... I have to get back to work, Jackson." I frown. He does the same.

"See ya."

"And I... I have to get back to dancing." He smiles as if he knows something about me. He grins like a Cheshire cat before climbing out of my window. I make sure to face the window when I pull my hoodie off of my body in a slow, teasing way. I hear the window latch break and soon I'm pinned against my door. He closes the window and presses me against it. I can do nothing but giggle when his breath tickles the back of my neck. He pulls down my boxers and breathes heavy into my ear with a drawn out moan when his hips press into mine from behind me.

"We're going to have to clean this window all over again after we're done." I mutter with a pant. I press back into him, giving him plenty of room to touch me. He bites a hickey into the back of my neck before answering cheekily.

"Who cares? I want them to see how hard I make you. Especially when I have you screaming wantonly when I pound your ass." I can feel his thrust on the word 'pound' and I gasp when his hard finally grabs me where I want him the most. I scratch at my window, already gone.

Shit. I won't be able to forgot this. Never. Not after this.


End file.
